


Hold On You

by LoveCarrot92



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCarrot92/pseuds/LoveCarrot92
Summary: Life has been very difficult to young Yoon Jeonghan. First, the pack where his father belonged to, banished him from their territory. Then, his peculiar witch of a mother decided that he doesn't need just a simple change of village or city but a whole new country instead.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Major cross-over fic but mostly Seventeen.

BANG! KA-BLAG!

A resounding noise filled the air as a willowy boy fell tumbling off the stairs accompanied by two medium sized boxes. The boy landed,staggering but unscathed, on his feet but the same can't be said with the numerous CD's that fell out of one of the boxes while the books from the other seemed to be safe in his arms.

Seventeen year old, Yoon Jeonghan sighed in defeat as he gave up on moving the boxes upstairs to his room at the same time.

"Honestly, Jeonghan, if I weren't there when you were born, I'd definitely think you're not my son." His mom said as she went back to the kitchen to continue whatever it is she's doing before she heard him fall. "We just moved in so please put the wrecking job off for later or at least up until I finished unpacking the remaining boxes."

"Mom, if you weren't there, there wouldn't even be me." He said following her to the kitchen.

"You and your smart mouth. You really ARE my son." He chuckled, hearing the rolling of her eyes. "Don't you want to take your boxes to your room before the visitors arrive?" She said turning to face him, her right brow raised and her lips in an almost innocent smile.

"Mom, we just arrived. Surely, you haven't told anyone we know where we are. And besides it's just before lunch, no neighbor will be home to greet us just yet." He said in a shrug followed by the not-yet-familiar ring on the door. The mother and son exchanged looks, the mother had an 'I-told-you-so' kind of face while he had an incredulous look.

The doorbell rang again causing for the young man to jump off his chair and to hurriedly open the door. But not before he haphazardly shoved the fallen things back to their box and somehow fix his appearance. He opened the door ready with his most charming smile.

Jeonghan opened the door to a lovely woman. He might have mistaken her for a teenager if not for the conspicuous white gold band on her left ring finger. She has long blonde hair tied in a loose braid over her left shouder and her icy blue eyes shines with warmth as she smiled at him.

"Good afternoon. I'm Kim Taeyeon and I live just across the street." She said introducing herself.

"Mom! Neighbors..." He shouted before turning back to their visitor. "Please, come in. My mom is in the kitchen, maybe trying to figure out which cupboard is best for each of everything." He said conspirationally that made her giggle softly. Her voice rang melodiously in the living room. It reminded him of the wind chimes his grandmother used to hang in his room during springbreak.

He led her to sit on the couch but his mom came out just before they got seated.

Taeyeon introduced herself again when Mrs. Yoon emerged from the kitchen. "I came to give you a small welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift." She added before handing her the medium sized container she was holding. Jeonghan got a whiff of what is inside as it passed in front of him, making his stomach grumble. Both women laughed at him.

"Oh, please don't mind him. He's like that everytime he smells food. Thank you by the way, but you shouldn't have troubled yourself." Mrs. Yoon gestured for Taeyeon to sit again.

"No, it's fine. I always cook a lot for my family anyways. I should have come earlier when I saw you arrive but my husband thought I should let you settle in first. And besides I think that was too early for a little chat." Her cheeks flushed a little pink at the admission.

"Is that so? Well, one can never have enough friends, right?" Mrs. Yoon laughed kind-heartedly.

"So, how are you finding the neighborhood so far? Not too rural for you, I hope? Not many people like staying here. They get bored after a while." She asked carefully, her eyes calculating.

"Love, why don't you put this in the kitchen, then bring your boxes to your room. Would you like anything?" Taeyeon shook her head no so his mom shoved the container to him before answering.

He stood up and did as his mom said before sprinting up the stairs to his room. He spent the whole afternoon unpacking and arranging his room to his liking. Now, the bed is pushed parallel to the wall adjacent to the door together with the bedside table somehow covering the top half of the bed from plain sight if someone is standing just outside the door, instead of its original position which is opposite the door. His books and CDs lined up the low shelves by the window. His clothes safe in the small built-in closet next to the joint bathroom door, which he has to share with his mom.

Basically, the house is not like what he was used to but its better than he anticipated. Maybe coming here is not as bad as well as he thought.

He was a little surprised when his mom called him for dinner. Time seemed to have flown away, he didn't even noticed when Taeyeon left.

Half-way through dinner, his mom reminded him of going to school the next day. The spoonful of curry from their lovely neighbot stopped hanging in the air.

"Mom..." He didn't get to finish what he was about to say when he saw the glare his mom is giving him. Clearly, the only option other than going to school is to die a torturous death in his mothers hands. He sighed in defeat before nodding begrudgingly. Mrs. Yoon beamed at him. " I know you'll do great honey." She stood up and started collecting the dishes but not before ruffling his hair in an affectionate manner.

The next day is not something Jeonghan is anticipating to arrive. Changing schools in the middle of the year usually never end up well for anybody, and surely, he's no exeption.

He arrived at the school premises an hour early. He immediately went to the admission office to get his class schedules and maybe he will have enough time to explore the buildings before the other students arrive. Unfortunately, the charming old woman in the office decided that since he's already there, might as well orient him of everything, including a language course especially for foreign students like him. But she discarded the thought immediately after hearing how good he speaks.

By the time she let go of him, the lot is already full of people. ' _so much for touring the campus._ ' He groaned to himself.

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. It says that first period is History and its in basement eight. The classes are in block sectioning so it means that his classmates in this class will be his classmates in all his subjects for the whole year. It just so happen that some subjects have certain needs in equipment that it will be difficult for teachers to drag it in every class and not to mention that they are fairly expensive. Or maybe they're just too lazy to walk up and down those stairs. Haha.

He found basement eight easily. It helps that every corner of the hallways have directions on the wall.

The noise died down immediately when he entered the room. The students looked at him for a while before maybe deciding that he is not worth their short precious time of cathing up to the latest gossip. He looked for a vacant seat to take and found one at the back beside a sleeping boy. He danced his way around the tables and chairs then settled himself on the chair. Once he was seated, everything was silent again. He looked up only to find everyone's eyes on him. Some looked scared, some (mostly girls) glared at him, and some looked confused.


	2. SURPRISES

**Jeonghan** **'s P.O.V.**

As soon as I have settled myself, I felt the room turn quiet again. I looked up to check if it is because the teacher has arrived or if there is another new student like me... If that is even possible. I rolled my mind's eye at the thought.

My eyes drifted to the door but no one is there. That is when I realized that everyone is looking at me... again. But not just any look. Some looked scared, some looked kind of confused, but a lot shoot murder from their eyes that I'm genuinely surprised that i'm still breathing.

' _Oh-kay... Now what have I done?_ ' I thought freaking out deep inside.

The silence stretched on like forever. When I felt the boy sleeping beside me jerk awake, everybody seem to scramble back to what they were doing before I entered the room. Like when the teacher suddenly comes in and the students suddenly run to their seats and act like they were there all this time, patiently waiting.

The boy beside me growled, or something near to that. Anyway, he pushed his body away from his table but his face is still hidden by the hood of his jacket. Curiosity got me. Why does my new classmates looked at me like that? Is it the first time they saw a transferee? Well, maybe. It's really unusual given the date. But nothing is impossible when you have a mother like mine. She can be veeeery persuasive when she wants to. Haha.

Wait... did I just answered my own question? And am I just asking another one? Gah... All this school thing is making me crazy and its just my first day.

I should have seen my lone seatmate's face if someone didn't close the door with a bang. Of course, I shifted my attention to the man who is now walking to the teacher's table upfront.

He is big... in a muscular way. He's not like the bouncers on bars or clubs I see on t.v., but it is enough to say that he can make his opponents sleep with just one punch.

"Good Morning people." He greeted merrily. "I know, homeroom is not until the last period but I just can't seem to wait until then. We have some surprises today. First off, we have a new addition to our little family. Would you mind introducing yourself to us?" He looked directly to me. I don't know how he did that, I didn't see him scan the room when he entered. _Oh well, I didn't really see him enter._

I stood up and walked to the front. There, I saw their different expressions again, which made me more anxious than I already was.

"Hello. I'm Yoon Jeonghan. Seventeen. My mom and I just arrived here from Kyoto yesterday. My parents are both Korean but I was born and raised in Japan." I finished with a bow then almost ran back to my seat.

"Welcome, Jeonghan. I'm Kim Youngwoon, I will be your history teacher and your homeroom adviser as well. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me anytime." His warm smile made me relax a little. "Now that introductions are over, we'll move on the next. What would you want to hear first? The good news or best news?"

There was a chorus of 'good news' from the room.

"Okay, so all of you want the best for last. You all know that next month we will celebrate the moon festival and the council decided that all seniors should make at least two booths. There has been a draw-lots and our class got...drumroll please..."

Everybody seemed to tense up in excitement as they drummed their desks. Everybody except me and my neighbor who's lazily lounging on his chair.

"CAFE AND THEATRE!!!" Mr. Lee announced in his most excited voice.

There was a loud chorus of 'ehhh's' and 'what's' around.

"But Mr. Kim, those booths have always been the most tedious ones. There is no way we could do that." The skinny girl two seats in front of me complained. I can't see her face nor do I remember it but I have a strange feeling rising up from my toes to every strand of my hair.

"That's fine, kid. I know that very well so I will try to barter with another class today. I will update all of you about any changes, so keep your fingers crossed. Now, are you guys ready for the 'best' news?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Someone from the class whispered... Loud enough for everyone to hear.

A booming laugh echoed from Mr. Kim. "Now, now guys. Don't be like that. okay. Since next month is the festival, we decided that the exams..."

' _What? What exams? Hello.. New student here! I will fail... I will surely fail! I knew transferring here is a bad idea... No, not just bad but the worst idea EVER!!!'_ I thought right after I heard the word exams, but then...

WHY THE HELL ARE MY CLASSMATES CELEBRATING???

I haven't heard everything Mr. Kim said.


	3. NEW FRIENDS

**JEONGHAN** **'S P.O.V.**

Knowing no one in the class, there was no way to know what the teacher announced about the exams. And raising my hand to ask Mr. Kim to repeat it would make him think I'm the kind of student that let his mind wander, which I'm definitely not!

_Well, I just need to ask someone. Everybody starts off being strangers anyway. I'll need to do the first move!_

I took a deep breath and turned to my only neighbor... only to find him hunched down on his table again.

_Won't the teacher scold him?_

The whole period passed by like that, as well as the whole morning classes. I'm just quite thankful that I don't have to stand in front of every class to introduce myself. YAY BLOCK SECTIONS!!

It's already lunch. I walked out to the garden where there are tables scattered around. Once again, I found myself the object of everyone's attention as I brought my lunch box out of my bag. I felt concious of the way they stared like I'm an interesting animal from the zoo, until I felt two people take both seats beside me and notice another one taking the seat opposite mine.

"Don't mind them. They just can't help staring at awesome people like me." said the girl sitting in front of me. I remember her from my class, the one sitting in the front row by the window. She's one of those people that's instantly carved to one's memory, with her curly blond hair artfully hi-lited with purple, pink and blue. Looking at her fully now, her brown eyes are the most striking part of her face. The way she stares, the way she arches her brow, even the way she blinks, makes you think of tigers waiting to pounce on their preys. Her milky white complexion devoid of any mark. And her gestures hint grace equal to the said predator.

The boys beside me both sniggered and the girl rolled her eyes on them before . I looked at them and thought them to be too young to be a senior. The one on my right looks bright. Literally shining. The first thing I noticed is his two slits of eyes curved in a bright smile that makes me want to smile as well. Then his perfect set of teeth visible only because he has the widest smile I've ever seen on anyone's face. His skin is fair and his body's a little on the lean side. "Hi, I'm Jimin, the class president. She's Minki, our vice-prez and he's Ren, our resident pretty boy and her twin brother."

I turned to the boy on my left. _Wow! He's her twin brother?_ No one would actually think of that. While Minki makes me think of a wild predator, Ren looks like a hamster with his round puffy cheeks. His body is not fat, one can even see some muscles on his arms, just his cheeks. It looks like a couple of big marshmallows are stuffed there.

"Surprising huh? I almost got a heart attack when I heard about her being my sister, let alone, a twin! And imagine, I just got out from my mother's womb. *sigh*", he said as if it really is a burden for him.

Minki threw her empty milk carton at him, laughing.

The light banter continued on. It settled and comforted me to have three new friends. _Maybe it's not that bad after all._

Because of them, I found out why the class was so happy today. The exams got CANCELLED!!! YEY! But in return, we have to submit a report about our experiences and learnings while doing the assigned booths, incorporating them to everything we have learned so far. Which is none in my case. Haha

The after lunch bell rang and we started walking back to our classroom. Nothing eventful happened during the afternoon classes. I walked home since the house is just two blocks away from school.

My mom's already waitung by the door when I got home. "So~~, how's your first day? Didn't I tell you it will be fine, right? Right?" She said while repeatedly raising her eyebrows and her arms around my waist. Seriously, my mother is a kid sometimes.

"It's tiring..." I looked down at her and saw her knowing smile. "Okay. You're right mom. I met some new friends and found out that we will be having booths for the moon festival. And the best of it all is that the tests are cancelled!" I excitedly told her.

But her expectant face did not falter. It was like she's waiting for more news. We stared at each other for a while and when it was clear that there's nothing more to it, she sighed and dejectedly went back to the kitchen.

_Now, what is wrong with her._


	4. MOMS KNOW BEST

My mother is CRAZY!

The way she looked bugs the life out of me. It's as if I defied some divine prophecy or something... and knowing her, I most probably did just that. Argh, WOMEN!!

She went straight to the kitchen and started cooking. I considered following her but the sounds of pans and silver wares clinking and clanking rather loudly coming from where she is seem quite dangerous. So I just turned and ran upstairs to my room to wash and then change out of my school clothes. Maybe if I keep to myself for a while, make her believe I'm being a good little puppy, she'll be tolerant by dinner. Maybe.

That might have been a good idea if only I didn't hear the doorbell ring. I was about to ignore it but just as I heard the door open, there's that weird feeling again. I felt it at school today, when we were talking about the booths for the moon festival, but I thought it was just because of the new surroundings. There's a weird tingling in my spine, both my hands are starting to shake and it seems that every strand of hair on my body is standing on ends. Whoever it is downstairs is someone or something dangerous.

A little while later, mom's knocking on my door. "Hannie, we have visitors. Be a dear and remember your manners. Go down and greet them then help me set the table for dinner."  
_What?!_ _I can't believe she let them in! Have her senses left her??_

I opened the door only to be blasted by that dangerous presence full on. The shaking on my hands immediately crawled all over my body. My mind is reeling to find safety. Then a gentle hand settled on my arm. I looked down, wide-eyed, to find my mother calm beside me. And just like that, the shaking stopped but the feeling is still there.

"I know it will be difficult for you, but trust me when I say that it would the best for all of us. Just stay calm." She squeezed my arm gently and patted my cheek softly before she went downstairs. The moment she let go of my arms, the tremors came back all over me.

The shaking took a couple of minutes to stop. I took a deep breathe then pushed myself off my door and slowly descended the stairs. The feeling gets stronger as I'm nearing our dining room. My heart is beating so fast and loud it sounded like that of drumrolls on festivals except that it feels more like a trapped rat struggling to escape from my chest. I heard my mother's voice ring over the sounds of utensils, followed by a booming laugh. My instincts are telling me to just run for it but something about that laugh felt familiar.

The first thing I noticed when I entered our dining room is the back of a woman with blonde hair. I'm pretty sure it's our across-the-street neighbor Taeyeon. Sitting at the head of the table is my mom and between them is man... a very familiar man. Mother noticed me enter the room immediately, causing for the visitors to turn their heads toward my direction.

"Here he is!"

"Hi, Jeonghan! We've already started dinner, you don't mind that do you?" Taeyein said, concern laced on her face.

"Hey! We meet again kid!" The man said. Looking at him, I believe my brain froze over. Sitting between my mother and Lily, and the reason for my tremors, is none other than my homeroom adviser, **Kim Youngwoon**!

\--------------


	5. THE ALPHA IN THE HOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lines that are underlined are mental conversations from Jeonghan's mother while the italized ones are Jeonghan's thoughts, whether it is directed to his mother or just plain ideas. :)

Have you ever had dinner with your best friend and his ex, which is now your girlfriend? Awkward right?? Well, that's not how awkward dinner is for me... IT IS FAR WORSE! Even the plentiful meal in front of me which I'm sure to be as delicious as those on 5-star restaurants (thank my mom for that) tastes bland on my tongue.

How can anyone calmly eat across a creature that makes your instinct go haywire? The lively chatter around the table, mainly by the two women, doesn't lessen the drumming of my heart, even mom's steady presence beside me doesn't have it's usual calming effect.

So here I am, sitting rigidly across my adviser, just pushing my food around my plate. I feel his gaze heavy on me the whole dinner except on those occasional times where he shifts his attention to answer a question or give his opinion on some matters. Taeyeon tried hard to keep me on the conversation at first by asking me about my first day at school and my interests but my short answers seem to discourage anymore questions. Though I appreciate that and her worried glaces afterwards, I still want to have the dinner over and done with.

I keep asking myself why didn't I notice this presence earlier today. Or maybe I did, remembering the strange sensation I felt during class, but maybe because there's a lot of people around the school and I was more worried about not making a fool of myself in a new environment, the feeling was kid of diluted and I was able to shrug it off as nerves. _Yes, I think that was it._

I braved stealing a glance and saw that he's still observing me which made me drop my gaze quickly. His mere presence freaks the daylights out of me despite him being calm. So imagine my utter relief when dinner was deemed finish regardless of my untouched strawberry ice cream. I got myself up to help gather the dishes and clean the table, then volunteered myself in washing them just to escape their company. " _Out of all the places in this country and all the houses in this town, of course, she just have to pick the one with an Alpha across the street!_ " I felt a mental jab in my head "I heard that!"

I heard mom offer coffee from the living room and I released the breath I didn't know I held as I deposited the dishes in the sink.

"That's a deep sigh you've got there." The deep voice made me jump. I turned around to see Mr. Kim still in his seat. The presence so intense around the whole house that it didn't matter where he is. I just assumed the man went to the living room with his wife and my mom. Yes, that's right. The delicate little Taeyeon is wife to Kim Youngwoon, my homeroom teacher and, unfortunately for me, the scary Alpha in town.

I lowered my eyes a fraction as quickly as I can so it won't be taken as a challenge and raise aggression from him. It doesn't matter that I'm at home with all the protective enchantments mom put up against outsiders and that she's just a room away. An Alpha is an Alpha, and he won't react well on a blatant challenge to his dominance just like a direct eye contact would do. _"MOM!!!!"_ I tried to send a mental shout out to my mom and received a response immediately "You will be fine, honey. He won't do anything to you." Her firm voice surprised me but did nothing to assure me at all.

"You were fine at school earlier. I saw you chatting with some students at lunch. Why the sudden change?" His voice was plain curious, calm even, but my heart kept raging on. I heard his chair scrape the floor as he stood then his slow footsteps toward me. I took a step backward then bumped the kitchen counter. My heartbeat now tripled, if that's even possible. _Now, I'm screwed._ The deep growl Youngwoon let out made me want to curl in on myself. A lone tear fell on my cheeks but I stayed where I am. Running would make me a prey to his instincts, and he will give chase. There's no doubt about that.

Seeing my tears, he stopped on his tracks. The distance between us, barely five steps. I heard him sigh. "Please don't cry." He threw a towel at me. I realized it was the rag hanging from one of the lower cupboard handles. "I don't know what exactly happened to you before you moved here but we've been sensing your fear from across the house ever since we arrived and my mate's been mentally growling at me since. If you won't calm down any time soon, she'll rip me from limb to limb."

His words surprised me, not only because of the ease with the way he joked about being ripped to pieces, but also the fact that the woman I thought to be fragile is actually another Wolf. _"MOM, WE HAVE TWO WEREWOLVES IN THE HOUSE!!!"_ She didn't answer but I sensed her looking at me mentally with one perfect eyebrow raised as if telling me how dumb the statement was.

"She won't be able to." I wiped my tears with the rag. Our conversation calming me just a fraction, but still very much aware of his movements.

His laugh boomed the silent kitchen as he walked back to the table then leaned his body to slightly sit on the fixture. "Oh you don't know what she's capable of, especially when she's angry... or in this case, worried." His chuckle is of amusement of a distant memory. "Bet you have a lot of questions. Fire away, son." His gaze on me is so intense, my discomfort doesn't have anything to do with what he is anymore.

Despite the decreasing fear I have, I still refuse to have such a dangerous creature behind me, so the dishes would have to wait till later. Thank God I've already finished my homework.

"Mr. Kim, why are you here?" I braved to ask the question still not meeting his gaze directly.

"What? I can't visit my new student and know how his first day is, especially if he's just next door?" The smile on his lips told me this man is nothing like the other Alpha I knew nor is he acting in any way an Alpha should.

Most Alphas won't stop just because their subject is crying. Let alone would they choose to be a teacher, with the constant challenge of a troublesome student or two, and the demanding pressure from higher ups in the school. They are too dominant to settle in the middle of a socially dependent occupation. It is sure to be a disaster for Alphas are on the Top of the food chain. Anything less would make their instinct go on rampage, destroying or killing the challenger in every way possible, everything else will just be collateral damage. Heck, the Alpha of the pack back home would throw me to Mars just by braving a question to his intentions.

Another sigh, and he replied in a more serious tone. "Technically, I just want to personally know what not-so- little creature settled in my neighborhood that quite stirred my wolf spirit and my pack. And..." the pause made me look up to him before averting it slightly to the left and saw that he was contemplating about something, "to discuss the evaluation of your other teachers to your mother."

I groaned. Of course, I was being evaluated all day at school. Stupid of me to think otherwise. I heard my mom laugh, I just don't know if it was in my head or in the other room. Maybe both.

"While your linguistics and sciences are above average, some of your teachers including myself think that you need help in other areas, especially Math. So I think some tutoring will be very helpful. Your mom and I made an after-class schedule so you'll be able to keep up on the lessons. I will be expecting you in our house everyday by five in the afternoon starting tomorrow."It's evident that he expects no objection and while I would rather kill myself than go to a house full of erratic werewolves, I know by experience not to say no to an Alpha's face. So, not trusting my voice, I just nodded.

***

After that peculiar Alpha and his mate left, mom approached me from where my knees gave up and I had myself curled to a ball on the floor. She gently held my face in both her hands and made me look at her. "He's different, that man. It will all be fine."

"He's still a wolf, mom."

"One day, love, you will see that like people, wolves are different from one another. You cannot judge all of them just because of a few you've known." Her hands still caressing my face, my head on her lap.

"I don't know mom, I don't know anymore." I clung to her like a child would, for my mom is the only one I could trust.

I laid on my bed that night, thinking of everything that had happened today. And as I drift off to sleep, I know something is changing in my life.

**And whatever that change would be, nobody yet knows it has something to do with that lone lit room at the top of the house across the street.**

∞∞∞


	6. The Alpha, His Mate and His Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Alpha's home after the dinner and a flashback of that first day.

The short dinner with their new neighbor left Youngwoon with more questions than there were answered ones.

*~*~*~*

/FLASHBACK/

It started when he received a call from Taeyeon yesterday about the mother and son that moved in the old house across theirs. He remembered joking about how she should refrain herself from flying off to their new neighbor and just let them rest for the meantime, which she answered with a cute huff and a mechanic beeping of a disconnected line. In short, he was not the least surprised to see brightly lit rooms in the once empty house. What surprised him was the fact that his spirit wolf actually woke up from its peaceful rest inside of him and was fully aware of each and every movement in that house.

It's not a hostile awareness that roused his wolf. It was the feeling of wanting to be near whatever or whoever is in that house, calling to him, like moth to a flame. But not as intense as his need to be with his mate every hour of the day. He got off his car and observed the shadows moving inside the house.

Ignoring the compulsion to go over and knock on the other door, he ran the short distance from his parking space to their door. He hadn't fully inserted his keys yet when the door opened and was greeted by his lovely wife. And all was forgotten.

No other feeling is half as strong as his desire for his mate. He will enter heaven and hell if that is what it would take to be with her. He would kill every other creature on Earth, human or not, if that would make her safe. And he would carve out his heart and serve it to her on a silver platter if that would make her happy. Love is too weak of a word to describe what he feels for her.

He stretched his arms for his usual welcome home hug as he entered the foyer. She stepped closer to allow him his little comfort but the scowl on her face still evident. She's still upset with his little joke earlier that day. "Should I be afraid for my life now?"  
He said as he bent lower to kiss her temples. Her scent drowning him to fall deeper into her.

Her comparatively small frame, in addition to her soft voice and graceful manner, made her look fragile to other people. Little do they know that she can tear a person to pieces as easily as a well-oiled chainsaw can cut the hardest wood. Joking with her could be fatal sometimes, but he took his chances and was rewarded with an almost smile.

They ate dinner with the rest of the pack. He loved seeing his wolves in their playful selves. It makes them look like the normal teenagers and young-adults that they are. He also made sure that his wolves can talk about almost anything to him and his mate regardless of their rank in the pack, and they do. They sat around the table with him at the head and Taeyeon by his right side, and they talked, all at the same time. Some were telling her what happened in school that day, some were telling him about the silly project they were assigned at work. The sound of their usual banter filled the big dining room. And then his attention was caught by a particular member of his pack.

"Seungcheol, what's wrong? You haven't said anything at all today." The conversations halted and everyone turned to the boy beside his mate.

While the said teenager is naturally silent, he's also one to join the games the others play during dinner, sometimes even suggesting a game or two himself. But there was something to him that night. His silence not out of habit but out of deep thought. "Huh, yeah... Wait, what?" That the boy was startled was enough for Youngwoon to be alerted. Seungcheol is never someone to be caught unaware.

"Well, that's new." A slim woman with strawberry blonde, short hair shifted from her seat to fully turn to the said boy. "I would love to know what made you lose your mind kiddo~." She pushed away from her lounge on her mate to lean forward on her chair and rest her chin on her left hand atop the table. Her smirk and the teasing way one of eyebrows were raised earned a low growl from the teen, thus stirring aggression from the woman's mate beside her.

Through his bond with his pack, Youngwoon sensed danger in the way their wolf spirits are unusually alert."Stop!" He laced a bit of his power on the command, making sure that none of his wolves or their spirits will be able to disregard him.

Taeyeon held his hand that rests on the table which partially calmed him.  
"Sooyoung, I don't think this is the time for such jokes." He told the slender woman, then turned his attention to the two boys. They have stopped with the growling but that does not mean they have relaxed their stances a bit. "And I would appreciate it if the two of you would relax a bit."

Sooyoung's mate looked at him, eyes still fired up from the disrespect he thinks his mate received. "But..."

Youngwoon did not let the other man finish his sentence. "Enough Chanyeol." His tone trying to calm the other man but still has a bit of power on it. "Sooyoung provoked the response that she got, and you may well be thankful that the reprimand is given lightly." Chanyeol's shoulders dropped slightly then wrapped his left arm around his mate to pull her closer to him. Sooyoung tapped him lightly on his chest before murmuring a low apology to the younger across the table. "And while I let you guys treat each other lightly, I will not tolerate any disrespect on my table especially, in front of me and my mate." He looked at everyone around the table before settling to the teen again. "Seungcheol, I would be talking to you once dinner is through." The teen nodded slightly.

With that, dinner was resumed although with an air of awkwardness surrounding the pack. Ravi, who is one of the jokesters in the bunch together with Chanyeol and Seungcheol, tried to light up the mood by suggesting some games but gave up immediately upon seeing Taeyeon shake her head slightly.

Youngwoon's pack is relatively small, only six males and two other females apart from him and his mate but he firmly believes that everyone is strong in every other way.

After dinner, while the Sooyoung and the other female, G.na prepared to wash the dishes with the 'help' of their mates, Youngwoon led Seungcheol to their backyard. Taeyeon brought out a bottle of beer for him and a tall glass of chocolate milk for the teen. She gave a soft kiss at the top of Seungcheol's head with a light motherly hug then excused herself back to the kitchen but not before eyeing Youngwoon with a strict reminder to be a little understanding with 'her kid'.

"Any other day and I would have had your head severed from the rest of your body, you know?" He said while leaning back on his elbows to look at the stars.  
he waited a little more but still got no response. He looked beside him, only to see a really troubled frown and a dispirited curve of the teen's body. He sat up then put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Seungcheol-ah, what's going on? It's not like you to pass off a joke or be offended by one from anybody, especially not from Sooyoung. She's been the closest to you even before Chanyeol joined us."

The teen filled his lungs with air and held it in for a while. Youngwoon thought that he's just preparing to answer him but then Seungcheol released it in the air as a deep sigh. Still he waited.

"I don't know. Honestly!" Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes, practically begging for answers as well. "I was fine the whole day but when I came home, I can't seem to focus anymore. My beast is just too aware inside of me. It's like... I don't know! I think I'm going crazy." The teen's gestures were wild while explaining then just dropped his head on his hands, his elbow perched on his knees.

Right then and there, he understood. Whatever it is that moved near them was affecting not just him but this young wolf more so. He has to know what it is fast.

He sighed, then lightly tapped the hand that was still on the younger man's shoulder"There is something that will be changing, kid." He said which got the other's attention. His gaze turned up to the stars in the skies that the teen followed. "I, myself, still don't know what it is but I would advice you to prepare yourself since you seem to be the most affected by it. I promise to find out more about it as soon as possible but for the mean time, reign in your temper. We wouldn't want another incident like earlier. Next time may be fatal to anyone of you or innocent people." Seungcheol nodded then started drinking his milk.

"I should apologize to Sooyoung noona and Chanyeol hyung too, right?"

"You know the right thing to do." Youngwoon downed the last of his beer then stood up, stretching. "I should get in, Taeyeon is on the edge of kicking Chanyeol and Jonghoon out of the kitchen, if not out of the house. Aish, who told them to be anywhere near the kitchen anyway?"

The young man was left alone to think more on what happened today then downed his milk the same way his Alpha finished his beer, then stood up to look for his hyung first. That would be safer than approaching Sooyoung directly, at least then he can have Chanyeol as his shield if Sooyoung decided to punish him for being reprimanded by their alpha.

Later that evening still, Youngwoon and Taeyeon stood by their window on the second floor of their house, observing the house in front of theirs.

"It was weird. I felt everything and nothing, all at the same time when I went there earlier. It's like something is preventing me from knowing."

Youngwoon tightened his embrace from behind her. "You should have waited for me. We don't know what they are yet, you could have been hurt."

"Don't be silly. It's just a very nice lady and her adorable son in that house. I could have done more harm to them than they can ever do to me." She turned to face him, her arms around his shoulders. To say that he was mad and relieved to know that Taeyeon actually visited their new neighbor and stayed there for a good amount of time, alone, was an understatement. He pulled her closer so that he can indulge his need to know she was there safe in his arms when he saw a critter running along the lawn of their neighbor.

He would've ignored it since it's just normal for squirrels and the likes to run at night looking for stray food in a place so near a mountain, but his attention was caught when the critter inched nearer to the house. He released a confused Taeyeon and pointed it out to her. Another squirrel was running fine towards the first one when it suddenly slowed down mid-jump half a foot away from the house then landed softly on the ground as if nothing happened. It's like the creature passed some kind of barrier. Taeyeon's eyes widened in surprise for she saw it as well.

Then it hit him, there's magic surrounding the house. Magic so subtle that he didn't recognize it immediately, which is weird, for Alphas like him are very sensitive to other creatures of power nearing their territory. Observing more carefully now, he saw layers of spells woven together to cover the house completely. To ordinary people and some weaker beings, the house would seem to be as normal as other houses in town, but to him, the stucture of the house seems to be covered by a thin almost non-existent fog that was not normally there before.

"Taeyeon-ah, you said that the kid will be attending school tomorrow right?" He felt her nod. "There's a high chance that he'll be in my class. So we will be visiting them tomorrow evening. Arrange dinner with them but please don't go there alone." He looked at her eyes directly to stress his need to keep her safe. Taeyeon agreed after a while then pulled him to bed. It's been hours now since they laid down to sleep but Youngwoon is still awake, preparing his mind for whatever may happen the next day.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

*~*~*

Which brings us back to today's revelations.

The kid was as harmless as a newborn. He looked very much at lost earlier today at school. And it was just thanks to those three students that a smile was glimpsed from him. Clearly, his decision to veto Jimin's class presidency is much worth the trouble from one princess with an assorted-cotton-candy-colored hair. But try as he may, he can't seem to place what Jeonghan is. He can't be a vampire or he could've never stood living so near a werewolf territory even for just a second. He smells of magic but not too strong for him to be labelled a witch or an elemental. So that leaves him with werewolf. The only problem is, he can't feel even the slightest hint of a wolf within the boy. So the question still stands, what is he? And more importantly, what was done to him to evoke such fear just from being in the same vicinity of an alpha? Is his fear only for Alphas or the dominant wolves in general as well? He seemed to be okay with Taeyeon though...

Then there was the matter of Jeonghan's mother too. Through their earlier conversation, it was proven that she is a witch. And although the extent of her power and her identity is still unknown to him, her label of being 'potentially dangerous' to them has been changed to 'perfectly dangerous'

For if there's one thing he knows about witches is that the weaker ones are always the most obvious and those that disguise themselves as ordinary are the deadliests. And this one, with how intricate and subtle her incantations are, is one scary witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the pack members are introduced. :P


	7. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school in Seungcheol's POV.

He can't believe he snapped. And it was to his Sooyoung noona of all people! The teen is more than sure the older girl won't let him live it down for the next month or so. 'Why wasn't it Jina noona instead?' Is the thought that keeps on circulating his mind.

So here he is, standing outside Chanyeol and Sooyoung's room, beating himself to finally knock. He has already talked with the slightly older guy a while before and apologized, which the other easily accepted, so he doesn't have to think about a growling male down his neck. Chanyeol also promised to at least support him, since he can't really help, in apologizing to the woman.

He may be higher in rank than the couple but he respects them still, especially, Sooyoung. She practically took care of him when he was still struggling with his change. And he suspects that the only reason his rank is higher is because Sooyoung dotes on him like he's her younger brother and it would piss her big time if ever Chanyeol challenges him and end up hurting him.

The wolf's instinct to make his mate happy is stronger that any other feeling... or so they say. But the said boy can't seem to believe it. Not when he immediately sees red all around if someone managed to tick him off, nor the overwhelming desire to do his alpha's bidding. He's yet to believe any myth about having a mate.

He released the breath he didn't know he held so loud that if there's any way the couple were not aware of his presence before, that was changed now. He heard the movements inside stop and before he could change his mind, he raised his fist and knocked.

He expected Chanyeol to open the door for him, to give him some time before actually facing Sooyoung and possibly shield him if ever the woman thought to claw his guts out, so when the door opened to reveal the woman, all his words escaped him. Chanyeol's apologetic shrug may have been convincing if not for that really wide smirk on his lips.

Sooyoung leaned on the doorjamb, her right hand on her hips and one of her brows raised at him. She already has her pyjamas on and her hair is pushed away from her face by a wide headband. She did not talk at all, just waited for him to say his piece.

Seungcheol swallowed the lump on his throat then looked into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Noona. I don't know what got into me. It was just my wolf spirit is too awake today and it wants something. And because I don't know what it wants for the first time, it been irritated and on the edge. I'm really sorry noona! I didn't mean to growl at you during dinner."

The boy seemed lost to Sooyoung. These are those rare times that the boy looked exactly how he aged and not the I'm-too-cool-for-school swag that he likes to show people. She pushed herself upright and pulled the boy into a tight hug, rolling her eyes at him.

"You're lucky I don't feel extra sadistic today."

Seungcheol chuckled. He knows forgiveness from the woman when he sees one and he knows not to question the ease of how she gave it. "Your mate's growling at me again." He whispered.

"He'll get over it." Sooyoung hugged him tighter in which he snuggled into before he pushed himself away from her.

"Why do you like pushing his buttons so much?"

"Well, the night gets better when he's mad. Off you go, pup." She winked at her before she slammed the door close. He's sure the night would be long for the pair. Thank God for sound-proof walls!

********

The next day is the same as the one before for Seungcheol. His wolf uncharacteristically alert so early in the morning but not so distracting so as to interfere with his routine.

He was still munching in his toast when a loud honk was heard then a loud yell. Ravi and Seungcheol scrambled out to see Sooyoung pressing on the car's horn. "If I'm late again today because of you two mongrels, I'm gonna tie your balls together and hang you in that forrest to be chewed by squirrels!"

"Noona, squirrels eat nuts not humans..." Ravi innocently replied.

"Exactly!" She turned to them from her perch on the passenger's seat, a naughty glint in her eyes and smirk, which made her mate laugh out loud and Ravi to become ever more confused.

Seungcheol interfered to save his friend's innocence. "Noona, you were never late because of us. You're always late because you and Chanyeol hyung can't keep your hands to yourselves."

"Insolent brat!"

His hyung laughed louder at that while Ravi choked on his spit. Oops, I think that's still a wrong turn . Well, better from me than Soo noona.

The couple dropped them off in front of the school gates before driving off to the University they're attending together.

The school is jammed with different kinds of smell today, just like every other day. The two boys nodded each other goodbye and started walking off to their own classes. Seungcheol went down to room 8 in the basement of the humanities building and plopped himself down on his usual seat. This class will start a little late since Youngwoon told them that the teachers will be having a meeting before class starts so he decided to catch a few Zs before starting a long boring day.

His classmates arrived one by one and started chatting with each other. It's quite loud, especially with the sensitivity of his hearing, but other than that he was left peacefully alone. They know better than to disturb him whenever he's "busy" sleeping.

Then it happened again. His beast shuffled from its curl inside of him, restless, and then there was silence in the room. Someone new entered the room. The scent is something he has never smelled before. _The smell of warm sunshine in the morning and gentle breeze coming from the sea. It smells of heaven, if heaven has a scent._

The scent surrounded itself around his head, suffocating him but, strangely to him, it felt like the first time he's ever truly breathed. There seems to be a weight, he never knew about, lifted from his chest.

The noise resumed but his awareness of the new person was at its highest. He felt the person walk towards him then stopped and sat beside him. Unconsciously, his breathing stopped the same time the noise around them died again. The feelings this new person roused in him confused the hell out of him. He felt calm and needy at the same time just by sitting near the other. And somehow, the new silence unnerved the new person, making his heart beat faster, and in turn, agitated the almost sleeping beast inside him.

_What kind of magic does this new person has?_

Seungcheol pushed himself up to take a look at this new creature. By doing so, a low growl escaped from him which he tried to cut as fast as he noticed he was doing it. His classmates jumped in surprise and went back to what they were doing previously.

He felt his neighbor looking at him, his nerves vanished and replaced with innocent curiosity. Luckily, Youngwoon arrived and took everyone's attention to him. He called the new boy in front for introductions and just like earlier, his heartbeat went up again, now laced with a little bit of fear.

For the first time in Seungcheol's life, ever since he was changed, this is the first time that he wanted to tear his Alpha to shreds, then burn him to ashes and scatter those ashes in the ocean. The only thing that stopped him was the realization that he was actually planning on how he will be able to do just that. There has been times before that those kinds of thoughts passed by him, but those are just fleeting fits of teenage rebellion, not a severe itch in his system.

Seungcheol shook his head to banish the idea from his head and focused his attention to the boy standing in front.

The boy looks lanky, he is tall and fair, and his black hair that fell just past his shoulders look silky and smooth under the bright sunlight that sifts through the little windows lining up the classroom wall. And then he spoke.

"Hello. I'm Yoon Jeonghan. Seventeen. My mom and I just arrived here from Kyoto yesterday. My parents are both Korean but I was born and raised in Japan." He finished with a bow then almost ran back to the seat beside mine.

The action made Seungcheol smile. The other boy was so pretty in his eyes, and then there was his voice. It was soft and sweet... not too low and definitely not girly-high. Perfect for an Angel, he decided. And wide smile graced his lips before he ducked again to finally sleep peacefully. Something that was not left unnoticed by the only other wolf in the room.

The whole day, Seungcheol observed the new guy. Thankfully, their class system made sure that they have all their classes together. By lunchtime, he was in a deep debate with himself about approaching the new guy or just observing a little more that he didn't even feel Youngwoon sit beside him.

"You have it bad, kiddo." he said that made the younger man jump from his seat and knock his milk carton off.

He has this confused look when he faced his Alpha. Youngwoon gestured the little group down the lawn with his head. He turned only to see Jimin, Minki and Ren sitting around the new guy. He can't hear what they are talking about, with the distance and the loud nonsensical chatter between them, but the easy laugh and unconscious brush of skin was eating at him. He didn't remember standing from his seat, but he found his chair toppled on the floor and himself three steps away from where he's supposed to be. Youngwoon's hands heavy on his shoulders, his power laced in his voice as he ordered Seungcheol to walk to his office instead.

The students who heard him cringed with fear and bowed their heads in submission. They may not be directly affected but the Alpha's dominance made it sure that he will not be disobeyed, with or without them knowing it.

He stayed in Youngwoon's office for the rest of the day, with the excuse of preparing for a National History Debate. The Alpha was actually reluctant in letting him go home alone come dismissal time for the fear of him pouncing on the new kid. The only thing that let Youngwoon's mind rest was a promise and a direct order for Seungcheol to not approach the kid, in any way possible. And so he contented himself by following the other kid twenty steps behind. He was genuinely surprised to see that he was led home as well.

 _So, you're the new neighbor... nice to meet you, Yoon Jeonghan._ Was his last thoughts before he flicked his lights off that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted in Twitter, Wattpad and AFF  
> You can talk to me @LoveCarrot92


End file.
